HOROSKOP LOVE
by xiaorinfangalaxy
Summary: APABILA SEBUAH HOROSKOP MEMPERTEMUKAN DUA INSAN...WU YI FAN/KRIS WITH O/C
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong!  
Ni first time saya buat fanfic! Horoskop Love  
Hero:Kris  
Heroin: Yoon Ji Hoon(korang)  
Enemy: Sasaeng fan yg giler, perempuan yg nakkan Kris  
Genre:happy,romance,sad,psycho  
Berikut adalah sinopsis...  
Kris adlh artis terkenal. Setiap hari,dia akan baca horoskop dia. Satu hari, dia berada di airport untuk pulang ke China selepas shooting di Korea. Dia baca horoskop dia hari itu yg mengatakan 'Hari ni anda akan bertemu dengan pasangan hidup anda. Dia akan memakai baju yang sama dengan anda. Jika anda berjumpa dengannya,dialah org yg bakal mengubah hidup anda. Jadi,jagan pernah lepaskannya! Pukul 2.00 petang!' Nak dijadikan cerita,kris pun pakailah baju yg paling mahal dan limited edition yg susah nak didapati.  
Yoon Ji Hoon(korang) seorang yg sangat baik,lemah lembut dan sangat cantik serta ank orang kaya. Korang anak yatim piatu. Satu hari,korang dikhianati oleh pakwe korang. Korang sedih dn ingin membawa diri ke China. Tnpa korang sedari,korang pakai baju yg sebijik dgn Kris. Sebenarnya,tnpa korang dn Kris sedari,korang duduk sebelah2 dlm kapal terbang! Apa agaknya akn berlaku? Please support fanfic saya yang pertama ini,kamsahamnida!

Part 1 HOROSKOP LOVE  
Kris memasuki pintu utama Lapangan Terbang Antarabangsa Incheon. Dengan bertopi dan bercermin mata hitam,pasti peminat tidak akan dapat mengenali dia. Lagipun,peminat tidak tahu yang dia akan balik ke China ari ni. baru saja habis shooting untk drama terbarunya. Pastinya,rasa penat masih terasa. Kris memakai baju yg paling mahal pernah dibelinya dan baju itu limited edition! Fashion kena jaga. Tapi dia tak tahu kenapa dia pakai baju itu dan kenapa dia percayakan horoskop tu. Dia bukanlah percaya horoskop tu bulat2. Mungkin naluri yg menyuruhnya pakai baju tu. Fikirannya mengimbas kembali horoskop tadi.  
"Hemm...baju sama,pukul 2? Aishh...mengarutla Kris! Horoskop je. Jangan percaya Kris,jangan percaya!" Kris cuba untuk menghasut fikirannya supaya tidak percaya perkara itu. Tiba2,henfonnya berbunyi. Kris melihat skrin henfonnya. Omma! Segera dijawab panggilan itu.  
Kris: yoboeseyo,omma!  
Omma: wu yi fan,odiya?  
Kris: saya dh ade kt airport.  
Omma: oh...flight pukul berapa?  
Kris: pukul 2.15 petang.  
Omma: emm...araso. Take care,ok?  
Kris: nae,omma! Annyeong...  
Omma:nae...

Panggilan pun dimatikan. Kris memasukkan henfonnya ke dalam poket baju.  
Dilihat jam di tangan. Pukul 1. Baik pergi cari lagi satu jam lebih sblm penerbangannya. Perut dah berbunyi... Dia tak tahu kenapa dia dtg ke airport terlalu awal. Mungkin kerana dia nak cari perempuan tu kot. Perempuan? Kris,macam mana kalau orang tu lelaki? Ah,andwae! Andwae! Digeleng2 kepalanya. ,no. Berhenti fikir pasal tu,KRIS!

Korang dlm kereta utk perjalanan ke lapangan terbang. Korang cukup sakit dan sedih dgn apa yang pakwe korang lakukan. 'Sampai hati kau buat aku macam ni', bisik hati korang. Korang termenung ke luar tingkap. Kawan baik korang di sebelah memandang korang dgn pelik. Kenapa dgn dia ni?  
Jae Rin:Yah!(pukul korang perlahan)  
Korang:(tersedar dari lamunan) hah? Wae?  
Jae rin: kau tanye aku knapa?!Ko tu yang kenapa? Wae? Kwenchana?  
Korang:(tersenyum hambar) emm,kwenchana.  
Jae rin: jinjja?(pandang korang) kalau ade ape2, bagi tahu aku. Ppalli,marebwa.  
Korang:aniya,kwenchana. Jinjja!  
Jae rin: emm...aku tau! Ni mesti pasal mamat tak guna tu,kn?  
Korang:(senyap)  
Jae rin: dh agak dah! Stop thinking about him. Dia tu tak guna! Lelaki mcm tu tak patut diingati! Pabo namja!  
Korang:(pandang jae rin) betul juga cakap kau! Aku mmg x patut ingat dia. Tapi,entahla. Its really hard to forget the first love.(tunduk)  
Jae rin: mmgla. Tapi,aku percaya akn ade org yang lebih baik dari dia. Ok?(pegang tangan korang sambil tersenyum)  
Korang: nae...(senyum)  
Jae rin:(pandang depan) kita dah sampaila... kaja!  
Korang:Kaja!


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 HOROSKOP LOVE  
" One coffee,please!"  
Musim luruh macam ni sedap kalau minum kopi,bisik hatinya. Pelayan itu cuma mengangguk. Tiada senyuman di bibir. Kris melihat menu yang terpampang di atas. Emm..nak makan ape ek?  
"Apa yang sedap kat sini?" Kris cuba bertanya kepada pelayan itu.  
Pelayan itu memandangnya sekilas. "Semua sedap...",jawabnya, gaya mengalan. Kris memandangnya lantas menjeling.  
"Emm..kerusi pun sedapla ya?", ejeknya. Pelayan itu merenungnya,dalam.  
Kris menghadiahkan senyuman,mengejek. Pelayan itu menjeling. Dalam masa yg sama, seorang pelayan menghantar kopi yang dipesan oleh Kris.  
" Ni kopi yang encik pesan tadi. Harganya 5000won." Pelayan itu berkata acuh tak acuh. Kris mengeluarkan dompetnya dari poket baju. Lantas dikeluarkan sekeping not 5000 won lalu dihulurkan kepada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mengambil tanpa memandangnya.  
"Ni resit dan ni kopi encik", dihulurkn kopi dan resit itu kpd Kris. Gayanya seperti bercakap dgn hantu je... Kris mengambil kopinya.  
"Terima kasih. Datang lagi."kata pelayan itu. Mukanya macam tunggul. Tak berubah.  
"Tak nak aku datang sini lagi.." kata Kris. Dia segera mencari tempat duduk. Dapat saja tempat,dia terus tarik kerusi tersebut dan duduk. Dia duduk menghadap pintu masuk kafeteria itu. Dia mengacau kopi itu. Asapnya masih kelihatan menandakan yang ia masih panas.  
"Emm,panas lagi ni. Tunggu sejuk sikitla~" Kris mengeluarkan telefonnya. Lantas disumbatkan earfon ke dalam telinga. Lagu dimainkan. Dia melihat jam pada skrin henfonnya. 1.55 petang. Ada lagi 5 minit sebelum perempuan itu muncul. Hemm...macam mana kalau dia bukan perempuan? Macam mana kalau..kalau dia...ALIEN?! Aish..apa kau mengarut ni,Kris? Ala~mungkin je horoskop itu tipu. Yang kau percaya kenapa... Kris geleng2 kepala lantas tersenyum. Huh,horoskop! Memang buat aku percaya bulat2!  
Kris memegang cawan itu. Hemm..dah tak panas sangat. Dia merapatkan cawan itu ke bibirnya. Dihirup air itu perlahan2. Sedang dia melihat orang lalu lalang di depan kedai itu, tiba2...  
"Puhhh!" Menyembur semua air yang ada dalam mulut dia. "Uhuk,uhuk!"  
Dia menepuk2 dadanya. Betul ke yang aku nampak ni? Perempuan tu...

Korang dan kawan korang berhenti di depan sebuah kafeteria. Kawan korang sibuk nak beli coklat dekat kedai sebelah kafeteria tu.  
"Chakaman...aku nak beli coklat jap kat situ. Kau tunggu sini! Dudukla dulu,ok?"kata Jae Rin lepas tu terus lari pegi kedai tu.  
Korang pun terus duduk kat kerusi yang tersedia kat situ dan mengeluarkan sebijik gula2 getah. Tanpa korang sedari,korang sebenarnya diperhatikan dari dalam kafeteria tu.

Perempuan tu...baju dia... Kris memandang bajunya lantas memandang gadis yang sibuk hendak membuat belon dengan gula2 getah yang dimakannya. Samala! Dilihat jam di tangan. Pukul 2?! Ahh, jinjja? Ke jam ni rosak? Diketuk jam itu beberapa kali. Eh,geraklah... Dipandang gadis itu lama. Cantik...detik hatinya. Gadis itu pula sibuk dengan gula2 getahnya tanpa menyedari Kris yang dari tadi perhatikan dia.  
Seketika kemudian, seorang gadis datang kepada gadis itu dan mengajaknya pergi. Gadis yg sibuk dengan gula2 getah tadi terus bangun dan berjalan pergi. Menyedari hal itu,Kris terus bangun dan ingin mengejar gadis itu. Tiba2...  
"Wait,Kris,wait!" Katanya." Kenapa aku kena kejar dia pulak? Mungkin je semua ni kebetulan,kan? Lagipun...kalau dia memang jodoh aku,takkan ke mana,betul tak? Hemm..betul tu,Kris,betul! Pandai kau!" Sempat lagi dia puji diri dia. Kris melihat jam. Oh,flight! Got to move! Kris mula melangkah keluar dari kafeteria sambil tersenyum. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia senyum. Eh,tapi kan...untung juga kalau aku dapat perempuan tu. Cantik!

'Perhatian kepada para penumpang penerbangan K134 dari Korea ke China,sila pergi ke pintu no.4. Penerbangan akan berlepas sebentar lagi. Kerjasama anda amat dihargai. Sekian terima kasih'.

"Dah bunyi dah. Aku pergi dulu." Korang memeluk kawan korang erat2. Dia je yang korang ada. Kedua2 ibu bapa korang sudah meninggal sejak korang kecil. Namun,korang hidup serba mewah atas kekayaan keluarga korang.  
"Boleh ke kau hidup sorang2 kat sana?"soal Jae Rin. Pelukan terlerai.  
Jae Rin memandang korang sedih.  
"Kau lupa ea? Aku kan memang hidup sorang2." Korang tersenyum hambar. Jae Rin menepuk bahu korang. "Aku kan ada. Nanti sampai sana,telefon aku,ok?"  
"Kau ni dah macam mak bapak akula. Nanti,kalau terjadi apa2 kat aku, aku nak kau tanam mayat aku kat sebelah kubur mak bapak aku,tau?!" Korang gosok kepala Jae Rin sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau ni! Janganla cakap macam tu. Sedih aku tau.."kata Jae Rin.  
"Hemm...dahla. Nanti aku telefon kalaula panjang umur,ok? Got to go! Annyeong! Take care..." Korang melambaikan tangan korang.  
"Kau pun. Jaga diri,tau?! Ingat,kau ade aku!"jerit Jae Rin sambil melambaikan tangan. Korang pun menggalas beg korang,mula memasuki pintu no.4. Hati korang sangat sedih. Annyeong,chingu!

hahaha...mian. kekurangan idea~dont be silent readers...rajin2 reviewla


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3 HOROSKOP LOVE**

Background song: Me Gustas Tu by G-Friend

Korang mula memasuki perut kapal terbang. Dua orang pramugari tunduk dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada korang. Korang pun tunduklah balik. Korang perhatikan satu isi kapal terbang tu. Aku seorang je ke baru masuk?  
"Saya awal sangat ke?"korang bertanya pada pramugari tadi.  
"Takdelah cik."balas pramugari itu sambil tersenyum." Memang tak de orang lagi buat masa ni. Nanti sekejap lagi adalah tu."  
"Oh,nae..." Korang pun carila tempat duduk korang. Korang duduk kat tempat bussiness class. Maklumlah..anak orang kaya! Korang pun tengoklah kat tiket. Hemm...seat no.20. Mana?Cari punya cari,akhirnya jumpa. Selepas meletakkan beg galas korang kat tempat letak beg tu,korang pun duduk.  
"Waa..tepi tingkap. Bestnya... Hemm,tidur sekejaplah. Arghhh..ngantuknya...!" Korang pun terlena dengan sangat nyenyak.

Kris melangkah masuk ke dalam kapal terbang. Pramugari di situ memberi tunduk hormat.  
"Selamat datang,encik." Pramugari itu memandang Kris sambil tersenyum. "Isteri encik sudah ade di dalam."  
Kris mengangguk. Eh,kejap. Isteri? Sejak bila aku kahwin?  
"Sekejap,apa cik cakap tadi? Isteri?"tanya Kris kepada pramugari itu.  
Pramugari itu mengangguk." Hemm! Isteri encik baru je masuk tadi. Dia pakai baju yang sama dengan encik." Bibirnya tidak lengkang senyum. Mendengar kata2 pramugari tu,Kris terus berlari mencari perempuan tu. Dilihat stiap satu kerusi. Tiba2, Kris berhenti di salah satu kerusi. Kris melihat korang yang sedang nyenyak tidur. Memang tak salah! Perempuan ni perempuan yang tadi aku nampak. Kris menghayunkan tangannya di depan muka korang. Tiada reaksi.  
"Tidur mati rupanya perempuan ni. Hemm...cantik juga dia ni~" Kris tatap muka korang lama." Betul ke kau orang yang bakal mengubah hidup aku?" Kris tersenyum. Eh! Jangan percaya benda menggeleng2 kepala. Haish..termenung pulak aku ni. Pergi cari seatlah,Kris! Kris melihat tiket di tangannya. Seat no.21. Hemm...mana ek? Melilau matanya mencari tempat duduk. Lantas,dia terlihat seat di sebelah kirinya. Seat no.22. Jadi,seat no.21 kat... Dia memandang seat di sebelah korang. Sini? Biar betik! Dia meneliti seat tu. Betullah! Ni seat aku! Sebelah perempuan ni ke? Haih,apalah nasib kau ya Kris. Tanpa membuang masa, Kris segera meletakkan begnya dan duduk.  
"Macam manalah aku boleh duduk sebelah kau? Takdir ke? Ke apa yang horoskop tulis betul? Hish,susah nak percaya." Kris memandang korang yg sedang lena dibuai mimpi. Dia tersenyum. Agaknya kau dah berpunya ke belum ek,soalnya dalam hati. Dia merapatkan wajahnya ke muka korang. Ditenungnya muka korang lama...lama . Lagi dekat lagi cantik! Tiba2,korang memalingkan wajah korang sampai muka korang betul2 dekat ngan wajah dia. Korang seperti menadah muka untuk dicium(hehehe...gurau!) Kris telan air liur. Gulp! Kris menutup 2 didekatkan bibirnya ke bibir korang. Sikit je lagi. Tiba2...  
Kris berhenti. Segera dijauhkan balik wajahnya. Dadanya berombak kencang. Nafsu lelakinya bergolak. Kris...apa yang kau nak buat tadi? Ditekup wajahnya dgn kedua2 tangan. Jangan2 dia isteri orang ke. Huh... Kris bersandar pada kerusi. Ahh,boleh gila aku macam ni! Cepatlah sampai,keluhnya dalam hati. Kris memandang korang. Ishh..pandanglah sana! Ditutup matanya sebentar. Lebih baik macam ni...Tiba2 kedengaran pengumuman dari juruterbang.  
'Selamat datang ke penerbangan K134,penerbangan dari Korea ke China. Saya Kim SunHwa,juruterbang anda hari ini. Para penumpang diminta memasang tali pinggang masing2 untuk keselamatan. Kita akan berlepas sebentar lagi. Terima kasih kerana memilih penerbangan kami. Kerjasama anda amat dihargai. Terima kasih' Mendengar saja pengumuman itu,kesemua penumpang segera memasang tali pinggang termasuk Kris. Selesai je pasang tali pinggang, Kris memandang korang. Korang masih lagi tidur tanpa memakai tali pinggang.  
"Ishh...dah tau nak tidur,pakaila tali pinggang awal2!" Kris pun tolong pasangkan tali pinggang korang. Nafsunya naik balik. Aishh...sabarla hati,bisiknya. Cepat2 dia pasangkan. Klik! Pastu,dia trus sandar. Digosok2 dadanya. Fuhh...lega!

Selang berapa minit,seorang pramugari datang membawa makanan. Kris membuka cermin mata hitamnya dan diltekkan di baju. Pramugari itu datang ke arah Kris.  
"Encik nak apa2?"tanya pramugari itu.  
Kris mendongak." Bagi saya ramen je."  
Pramugari itu mengangguk lantas mengeluarkan ramen yang diminta Kris tadi.  
"Kamsahamnida..." Kris tunduk mengucapkan terima kasih kpd pramugari itu." Air,encik?"tanya pramugari itu lagi.  
"Coke"jawab Kris ringkas. Pramugari itu tersenyum lantas mengeluarkan setin coca cola. Kris menyambut dan diletakkan di atas meja kecil di depannya. Pramugari itu memandangya pelik. Dia masih tidak berganjak.  
"Emmm,encik?"tegurnya. Kris memandang." Nae?"  
"Isteri encik tak nak apa2?" Pramugari itu menunjuk ke arah korang yang masih lagi tidur.  
"Isteri?" Kris angkat kening lantas memandang korang. "Oooo..." Kris memandang pramugari itu. Lagi seorang! "Emm...bagi dia chocolate milk!"jawab Kris dengan penuh yakin. Huh..lepas ni sape pulak nak cakap dia ni isteri aku.  
"Ni encik. Cantik isteri encik!"puji pramugari itu. Kris pandang korang lantas tersenyum. "Dia memang cantik..."  
"Untung encik dapat dia. Sesuai sangat dengan encik. Sepadan",tambah pramugari itu." Saya pergi dulu,encik. Kalau encik nak apa2,boleh panggil pramugari atau pramugara kat sini." Tak lama lepas tu,pramugari tu pun pergi. Kris mengeluarkan earfon dan dipasang ke telinga. Kedengaran lagu Overdose version chinese di telinganya. Kris membuka ramen dan coke yang dipesan tadi. Ah,laparnya~ Kerana lapar sangat,ramen itu habis tak sampai 5 minit. Wah,jinjja mashta! Lantas ditonggak coke tu sampai setengah dari tin itu. Selesai makan,dia bersandar sebab dah kenyang sangat. Tanpa diduga,kepala korang terlentok di bahu Kris. Korang sedikit pun tak gerak. Kris memandang korang yang tertidur elok kat bahu dia. Kris tersenyum. Seumur hidup aku, tak pernah aku tergugat dengan perempuan macam ni punya kuat. Kau memang daebak! Tengok muka kau je aku dah tergugat! Kris menarik kepala korang ke bahunya lagi supaya korang selesa. Diusap kepala korang lantas dicium. Tak! Aku takkan lepaskan kau. Takkan. Dia pun meletakkan kepalanya ke atas kepala korang. Dia tersenyum lantas terlena bersama korang.

Beberapa minit kemudian, seorang pramugari datang untuk membersihkan meja Kris. Pramugari itu memandang Kris dan korang yang nyenyak tidur seperti pasangan kekasih. Pramugari itu mencebik.  
"Menyampah aku tengok!" Pramugari itu mengutip sisa2 makanan Kris tadi. Dia memandang muka Kris lama. Macam pernah aku nampak lelaki ni,tapi... kat mana? Dia memberhentikan pekerjaannya dan berfikir. Hah! Dah tau... Dia ni Kris,bekas ahli Exo yang tengah meletop kat China sekarang ni. Setahu aku,dia ni tak bercinta dengan sesiapa. Hemm...agaknya kalau aku ambil gambar diorang ni,apa aku boleh buat ek? Pramugari itu mengeluarkan henfonnya dari poket dan menekan gambar camera. Dihalakan ke arah Kris dgn korang yg masih tidur. Klik! Pramugari itu tersenyum.  
"Boleh letak kat insta. Hehehe..." Pramugari itu ketawa kecil lantas pergi.  
~TO BE CONTINUED~

PART 5 HOROSKOP LOVE  
Turun saja dari kapal terbang, korang dengan segera menarik bagasi korang. Kejadian tadi masih lagi berputar main dalam fikiran. Langkah korang laju,ingin keluar cepat dari lapangan terbang itu sebelum terserempak lagi dengan lelaki 'seram' tu. Haih...bala,bala! Kepala korang terteleng2 ke kiri,ke kanan. Manalah tau,takut terjumpa!  
" Hah,terjumpa?! Janganlah...puh,puh!" Korang tiup kiri kanan. Tiba2,kedengaran suara yang begitu asing di telinga kanan. Suara itu perlahan berkata," kalau kau jumpa dia lagi,maksudnya dia tu jodoh kau!" Korang memandang ke kanan.  
"Aaaaa!" Korang jatuh terduduk. Bagasi yg dipegang turut tergolek. Mata korang membulat,tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dada berombak kencang,kesan terkejut. Lelaki...lelaki tu lagi?! Korang memandang lelaki itu dari bawah ke atas. Betullah dia! Lelaki yang memakai cermin mata hitam itu tersenyum memandang korang yang seperti ternampak hantu. Kening kirinya terangkat. Apahal dia ni? Nampak aku yg hensem ni pun mcm nampak hantu je...  
"Wae? Ada hantu ke?" Kris menoleh ke belakang. Cuba memeriksa kalau2 mmg betul ada hantu ke.  
"Aa-aw-awak lagi..." Tergagap-gagap korang dibuatnya. Kris memandang korang sambil tersenyum. Dia mencangkung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah korang. Yang peliknya,korang malah menutup mata seolah-olah merelakan saja apa yang dia akan buat kat korang(fahamm2 jela...) Tangan yg mengigil ketakutan digenggam erat.  
Kris tersenyum. Wah,peluang keemasan! Tanpa disiakan-siakan,dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir korang lembut. Genggaman tangan korang makin kuat saat bibir dapat merasakan sesuatu. Mata makin kuat dipejam. Untuk seketika,korang merasa seperti korang berada di taman syurga*abaikan..author tengah galau*. Keadaan itu berlangsung selama beberapa minit sebelum Kris sendiri melepaskan tautan itu gara2 kehabisan nafas.*eee..gelinya!*  
Tapi korang masih lagi kukuh menutup minit kemudian,korang memberanikan diri membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Lantas,dahi korang mula berkerut-kerut. Eh,mana dia pergi? Korang tertoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan,cuba mencari kelibat lelaki gergasi lagi misteri itu. Yang ada cuma orang sekeliling yang memandang 2, korang tersedar sesuatu. Jangan2,tadi tu khayalan je tak? Tapi,macam real je. Otak mula mencerna semua perkara yang terjadi tadi.  
"Daripada dia datang sampai aku jatuh terkejut,pastu aku tutup mata and then dia cium aku..." Korang berhenti. "Cium?..." Korang raba2 bibir korang. "Betul ke tadi tu khayalan? Eh,tapi aku dapat rasa masa dia cium aku tadi. Rasa...lembut,lain...eh,apa aku merepek ni? Kau tak kenal diala. Tapi,bila ditengok balik,hensem juga dia!" Korang tersenyum manis hingga menampakkan lesung pipit di pipi kanan. Tiba2,seorang gadis mendekati korang.  
"Are you okay,miss?"tegur gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Let me help you." Dia mencangkung sambil menolong korang mengutip barang2 korang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam beg tangan. Tiba2,korang dapat satu idea.  
"Oh, xie xie. Emm...miss,do you see a...man beside me a few minutes ago? He wears the same clothes as me,"tanya korang penuh harapan. Gadis itu memandang korang," A man? I don't see anyone with you,miss. But,I see you shouting like a crazy person. That's why I come to help you."  
Korang terkedu." Ah,really? Are you sure you don't see anyone with me?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lantas menyerahkan beg tangan korang. "Oh,thank you,"ucap korang. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan korang. Korang segera berdiri,membetulkan semula baju yang dipakai dan mula berjalan sambil menarik bagasi korang keluar dari lapangan terbang untuk mencari teksi. Maksudnya,tadi tu khayalan jela. Ciumin tadi tu pun...khayalan juga? Huh..tapi kenapa aku kecewa? Patutnya aku gembira sebab first kiss aku selamat lagi.'Aaaaahhh...' jerit korang dalam hati.  
Tanpa korang sedari,seorang lelaki yang memeluk tubuh dan bercermin mata hitam sedang tersenyum memerhatikan korang yang muka penuh cemberut keluar dari lapangan terbang. Dia meraba bibirnya. Dia ketawa kecil. Ah,akhirnya! Tak sangka aku kiss dia rasa serba salah aku. Dia kemudiannya mula menolak troli yang berisi bagasinya keluar dari lapangan terbang. Hari ni boleh pulang dengan selamat sebab peminat tak tahu yang dia akan pulang hari ni. Untung je ada budak perempuan tadi,bolehlah minta tolong. Dan yang untungnya...budak itu peminatnya. Jadi,tak payah keluar duit! Suap pakai autograf je,settle! Dan yang lagi untung dari tu,haha...dia sempat ambil satu kad nama korang masa barang dalam beg tangan korang jatuh. Kris menyeluk poket baju sejuknya lantas tersenyum melihat kad nama itu. Hooray,bolehlah balik dengan gembira! Kris tak berhenti tersenyum. Sekali tengok macam orang gila pun ada!  
"I'll come,baby!"

~to be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 Horoskop Love**

Korang terjaga dari tidur. Buka je mata,korang tengok korang dah tertidur atas bahu seorang lelaki. Lelaki tu pun sangat nyenyak tidur atas kepala korang. Korang mendongak memandang lelaki tu. Mimpi ke? Hensemnya! Indahnya mimpi ni... korang tersenyum. Lantas,tangan Kris korang pegang erat. Wah,panasnya tangan dia!Rasa macam bukan mimpi pulak! Tiba2...  
"Eh! Entah2..." Korang tolak kepala Kris ke kanan. Kris masih tak sedar. Korang pandang Kris hairan. Lepas tu,korang tengok sekeliling. Aku kt dalam kapal terbang. Korang pandang Kris balik. Kali ni lama... Emmm~macam ada sesuatula. Korang tengok baju dia.  
"Eh?!" Pastu,korang tengok baju korang. Baju dia ngan baju aku samalah,bisik hati korang.  
Masa tu,sorang pramugari lalu. Korang pun tanyelah kat pramugari tu.  
"Cik,cik tau tak berapa lama saya tidur?"tanya korang. Pramugari itu senyum." Puan tidur sejak puan naik tadi."  
"Oh,jinjjayo? Lama jugalah ya saya tidur." Korang termenung. Tiba2, korang terperasan sesuatu. Chakaman,puan? Sejak bila aku jadi isteri?  
"Sekejap! Awak panggil saya apa tadi? Puan?" Korang angkat kening. Pramugari itu mengangguk." Tu suami puan,kan?"tunjuknya.  
Korang pandang Kris yang sangat tenang tidur. "Oh! Ya..."Korang tersenyum memandang pramugari tu. Lantas,mata korang menangkap sekotak susu coklat atas meja kecil depan korang.  
"Emm...cik. Cik tau tak macam mana susu ni ada kat sini?" Korang tunjuk ke arah susu yang berada di atas meja kecil tu sambil memandang pramugari tu. Pramugari itu melihat ke arah susu itu lantas tersenyum memandang korang.  
"Ohh...susu tu tadi suami puan yang letakkan. Sebab tadi puan tidur,jadi dia suruh saya ambilkan susu tu aje,"jelas pramugari itu. "Emm..ada apa2 lagi,puan?"  
Korang memandang pramugari itu. "Oh,tak ada. Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu." Korang tunduk ke arah pramugari itu. Pramugari itu membalas tundukan tersebut lantas berlalu pergi.  
Korang bersandar pada kerusi sambil memandang Kris yang tidur sangat lena walaupun kepalanya terlentok ke kanan. Persoalan yang berada di minda sekarang ialah, macam mana dia tahu aku suka chocolate milk?  
Hemm...pelik! Korang tenung wajah dia lama. Dia ni tak sakit ke tidur macam tu?  
Tiba2,kedengaran pengumuman dari juruterbang yang menyatakan bahawa pesawat akan mendarat sebentar lagi. Korang yang baru nak pasang tali pinggang terkejut melihat tali pinggang tersebut terpasang kemas di pinggang. Berkerut2 dahi korang. Macam mana..? Lantas, korang menoleh ke arah Kris. Hemm...dia juga ke? Lama korang termenung. Ah,lantaklah! Korang tertoleh ke arah tali pinggang Kris yang belum terpasang. Otak mula ligat berfikir. Nak pasang atau tak? Nak ke tak? Hemm..lama punya lama fikir,akhirnya korang putuskan untuk pasangkan. Klik! Pastu, korang terus duduk balik. Hish...kenapa jantung aku berdebar2 masa dekat dengan dia tadi ek? 

Setelah pesawat mendarat sepenuhnya, korang cepat2 tanggalkan tali pinggang dan berdiri. Dengan hati2,korang melangkah depan Kris yang masih tidur. Dapat je keluar,korang dengan segera mengambil beg korang kat atas dan hendak melangkah pergi kerana semua penumpang sudah mula keluar. Tiba2, hati korang berkata,"Ya,Yoon Ji Hoon! Sekurang2nya kejutkanlah dia..dia dah pinjamkan bahu dia,apa salahnya kau tolong dia sikit? Kesian dia...  
Korang termenung memandang Kris. Betul juga cakap hati aku ni! Korang pun mendekatkan diri dengan Kris. Sampai kat tepi dia, korang dengan berani sentuh bahu dia dengan jari telunjuk. Kedudukannya masih sama,terlentok ke kanan. Bila tak ada sebarang reaksi,korang sentuh lagi. Tapi, nampaknya tetap tak bangun. Perlahan sangat kot! Korang pun sentuh dia kuat sikit. Namun yang lain pula yang terjadi! Tiba2,pergelangan tangan korang dipegang Kris yang masih tertutup matanya. Terkejut dibuatnya korang! Korang cuba untuk melepaskan pegangan tu,tapi yang lebih teruk terjadi.  
Tiba2,korang ditarik sehingga korang hampir terpeluk Kris. Muka korang dengan mukanya sangat dekat sehingga korang dapat merasai hembusan nafas hangatnya. Matanya masih tertutup. Tiba2,dia berkata dalam nada perlahan,"Wo ai ni..." Korang terkedu. Jantung korang berdegup kencang. Korang tak tahu nak buat apa. Tak lama kemudian,pegangan itu dilepaskan Kris. Kepalanya mula berubah posisi ke kiri. Dia menguap dan kembali tertidur. Korang segera menjauhkan diri darinya. Dada korang berombak kencang. Nafas tak menentu. Mengigau ke dia? Eeee..menakutkan! Tapi,kenapa aku berharap yang itu satu realiti dan bukannya igauan? Korang menggeleng ketakutan lalu berlari keluar dari pesawat. Kris membuka matanya perlahan2,ingin melihat sama ada korang dah pergi ke belum. Kris tersenyum puas. Haih...kenapalah aku tak terus kiss dia tadi,kata hatinya.  
Dengar degupan jantung dia tadi,mesti dia berdebar gila! Kris ketawa kecil. Dia berdiri,mengambil begnya dan turut melangkah keluar dari pesawat. Sepanjang itu,dia asyik tersenyum. Bukan kerana sudah sampai ke tanah airnya, tapi kerana kejadian tadi. Ingin saja dia membuka mata dan melihat wajah gadis itu secara dekat. Atau mungkin,kiss terus kot. Hihihi... Bukan dia tak tahu,keadaan tadi pasti dekat sekali sehingga dia dapat mendengar degupan jantung gadis itu. Hatinya berbunga2. Tengoklah nanti,kau akan jadi milik aku!^-^

-to be continued- 

Hope best! For all my friends and those who always support Horoskop Love and me, thank you! Review please…


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5 HOROSKOP LOVE  
**

Turun saja dari kapal terbang, korang dengan segera menarik bagasi korang. Kejadian tadi masih lagi berputar main dalam fikiran. Langkah korang laju,ingin keluar cepat dari lapangan terbang itu sebelum terserempak lagi dengan lelaki 'seram' tu. Haih...bala,bala! Kepala korang terteleng2 ke kiri,ke kanan. Manalah tau,takut terjumpa!  
" Hah,terjumpa?! Janganlah...puh,puh!" Korang tiup kiri kanan. Tiba2,kedengaran suara yang begitu asing di telinga kanan. Suara itu perlahan berkata," kalau kau jumpa dia lagi,maksudnya dia tu jodoh kau!" Korang memandang ke kanan.  
"Aaaaa!" Korang jatuh terduduk. Bagasi yg dipegang turut tergolek. Mata korang membulat,tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dada berombak kencang,kesan terkejut. Lelaki...lelaki tu lagi?! Korang memandang lelaki itu dari bawah ke atas. Betullah dia! Lelaki yang memakai cermin mata hitam itu tersenyum memandang korang yang seperti ternampak hantu. Kening kirinya terangkat. Apahal dia ni? Nampak aku yg hensem ni pun mcm nampak hantu je...  
"Wae? Ada hantu ke?" Kris menoleh ke belakang. Cuba memeriksa kalau2 mmg betul ada hantu ke.  
"Aa-aw-awak lagi..." Tergagap-gagap korang dibuatnya. Kris memandang korang sambil tersenyum. Dia mencangkung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah korang. Yang peliknya,korang malah menutup mata seolah-olah merelakan saja apa yang dia akan buat kat korang(faham2 jela...) Tangan yg mengigil ketakutan digenggam erat.  
Kris tersenyum. Wah,peluang keemasan! Tanpa disiakan-siakan,dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir korang lembut. Genggaman tangan korang makin kuat saat bibir dapat merasakan sesuatu. Mata makin kuat dipejam. Untuk seketika,korang merasa seperti korang berada di taman syurga*abaikan..author tengah galau*. Keadaan itu berlangsung selama beberapa minit sebelum Kris sendiri melepaskan tautan itu gara2 kehabisan nafas.*eee..gelinya!*  
Tapi korang masih lagi kukuh menutup minit kemudian,korang memberanikan diri membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Lantas,dahi korang mula berkerut-kerut. Eh,mana dia pergi? Korang tertoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan,cuba mencari kelibat lelaki gergasi lagi misteri itu. Yang ada cuma orang sekeliling yang memandang 2, korang tersedar sesuatu. Jangan2,tadi tu khayalan je tak? Tapi,macam real je. Otak mula mencerna semua perkara yang terjadi tadi.  
"Daripada dia datang sampai aku jatuh terkejut,pastu aku tutup mata and then dia cium aku..." Korang berhenti. "Cium?..." Korang raba2 bibir korang. "Betul ke tadi tu khayalan? Eh,tapi aku dapat rasa masa dia cium aku tadi. Rasa...lembut,lain...eh,apa aku merepek ni? Kau tak kenal diala. Tapi,bila ditengok balik,hensem juga dia!" Korang tersenyum manis hingga menampakkan lesung pipit di pipi kanan. Tiba2,seorang gadis mendekati korang.  
"Are you okay,miss?"tegur gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Let me help you." Dia mencangkung sambil menolong korang mengutip barang2 korang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam beg tangan. Tiba2,korang dapat satu idea.  
"Oh, xie xie. Emm...miss,do you see a...man beside me a few minutes ago? He wears the same clothes as me,"tanya korang penuh harapan. Gadis itu memandang korang," A man? I don't see anyone with you, miss. But, I see you shouting like a crazy person. That's why I come to help you."  
Korang terkedu." Ah,really? Are you sure you don't see anyone with me?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lantas menyerahkan beg tangan korang. "Oh,thank you,"ucap korang. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan korang. Korang segera berdiri,membetulkan semula baju yang dipakai dan mula berjalan sambil menarik bagasi korang keluar dari lapangan terbang untuk mencari teksi. Maksudnya,tadi tu khayalan jela. Ciumin tadi tu pun...khayalan juga? Huh..tapi kenapa aku kecewa? Patutnya aku gembira sebab first kiss aku selamat lagi.'Aaaaahhh...' jerit korang dalam hati. 

Tanpa korang sedari,seorang lelaki yang memeluk tubuh dan bercermin mata hitam sedang tersenyum memerhatikan korang yang muka penuh cemberut keluar dari lapangan terbang. Dia meraba bibirnya. Dia ketawa kecil. Ah,akhirnya! Tak sangka aku kiss dia rasa serba salah aku. Dia kemudiannya mula menolak troli yang berisi bagasinya keluar dari lapangan terbang. Hari ni boleh pulang dengan selamat sebab peminat tak tahu yang dia akan pulang hari ni. Untung je ada budak perempuan tadi,bolehlah minta tolong. Dan yang untungnya...budak itu peminatnya. Jadi,tak payah keluar duit! Suap pakai autograf je,settle! Dan yang lagi untung dari tu,haha...dia sempat ambil satu kad nama korang masa barang dalam beg tangan korang jatuh. Kris menyeluk poket baju sejuknya lantas tersenyum melihat kad nama itu. Hooray,bolehlah balik dengan gembira! Kris tak berhenti tersenyum. Sekali tengok macam orang gila pun ada!  
"I'll come,baby!"

~to be continued~


End file.
